


Starbucks Lovers

by orphan_account



Series: AU Hinny Development [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Harmione, bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a bad day at work until his day is brightened in two ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> First HP fic and I've also never really read long ones but we will see how this goes!!! harry has a boss moment so just insert *thug life, shades, cigar, and thuggy music* when it happens, that is what I did

Harry is having a terrible day at work. He has already spilled three drinks and spelled someone's name wrong, (who requests the name Snivellus anyway?) who then proceeded to throw the drink at him and storm out angrily, making him have to change his uniform. He's surprised that he hasn't been fired especially after one customer accused him of flipping a little girl off.  
That being said, Harry almost cries tears of joy when his best friend, Hermione, walks in, brightening his day in two ways 1) she's Hermione for crying out loud and 2) she has brought someone along with her that has the brightest orange hair he has ever seen.  
He hugs Hermione over the counter and says, overflowing with thankfulness, "Oh my gosh you have no idea how glad I am that you are here. HELLo HelLO HEllO!"  
She laughs, "Rough day, Harry? You'll have to tell me later, right now I want you to meet my new friend, Ginny!"  
"H-Hello, I'm Ginny. It's great to finally meet you," she says shyly.  
"I like that name," he says and waves.  
"Thanks, I got it for my birthday!"  
He and Hermione laugh a bit, Harry thinks Ginny is cute when she is nervous.  
"Is that right? Wow, wish I had that good of a present. Now, what would you ladies like?"  
They order and take a seat near the counter, Harry is writing Ginny's name on her cup and is pondering whether to write his number or just her name. He decides to wing it and writes his number under her name.  
Later, when the drinks are made, he calls them up and winks as he hands Ginny hers. He watches as Ginny discovers his number half way through the coffee and shows it to Hermione, happily. He quickly looks away when Hermione turns and smiles at him.  
His thoughts are interrupted by an impatient customer who says rudely, "So what, are you gonna just stand there or take my order?"  
He turns and glares at the customer, "Sorry sir, what do you want?"  
"A better barista," the guy mutters audibly.  
"Man, that's too bad, looks like you'll have to just leave then."  
"Excuse me?"  
Harry scoffs, "You heard me, I said, shove off."  
The customer turns abruptly and heads for the door as Harry raises his hands like a boss and says 'BOom'.  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees that everyone was watching and Hermione and Ginny are laughing as they walk up to him.  
"Nice one, Harry," Hermione rolls her eyes.  
He bows, "Why thank you."  
They laugh again and Hermione says, "Well, we have to get going I'll call you so you can tell me about your oh so terrible day. See you soon, bye." She hugs him again and he kisses her on the cheek before saying, "Bye Hermione, and bye Ginny. It was nice meeting you."  
This time Ginny winks, "Bye Harry, hopefully I'll see you around!"  
"Hopefully."  
They turn to leave and he thinks, maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, this is only the first out of probably 5 but you never know. I'm really sorry it's like super short but I ran out of time, the rest will be longer


End file.
